When you anger a Haruno
by SummersSoundtrack
Summary: [Final chap] It's all coming together, who will be the victior in the game of wits and words, will there even be a victor? [3rd part to the When you...Trilogy] R&R Flames accepeted. Rating curtosy of Because I said so inc.& I just feel like it inc.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, since your all so very nice too me about my stories and are more patient than I could ever hope for with my updating I decided to grant you all with a prize, a two-shot sequel to "When you challenge and Uchiha" Thank you all so very much!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, trees (same deal with the snow) or psychotic revenge.

This one shot is mostly Sakura's thoughts after Sasuke kissed. I suggest you read the story above to understand this one better.

When you anger a Haruno

She made it into her house, still fuming over the fact that she lost to that arrogant prick, it was so unfair, he cheated!

Then as she went over her defeat in her head, it hit her, like rock to the head. He kissed her…And that was no normal kiss! It lasted longer than a normal kiss should have lasted. And worst of all, she responded!

'**Well, at least you enjoyed yourself' **inner Sakura stated

And she freakin' enjoyed it!!!

She was so going to murder the Uchiha a thousand times over, not only did she lose to the arrogant jerk, he stole a kiss from her!

…Why in the seven hells was she just noticing all of this crap!!!!!

For the second time in one day, Haruno Sakura was thinking of many different ways to brutally murder her object of rage. As she did so, she changed into **_proper _**winter clothes and then set of to find the doomed Uchiha.

'I'll torture him until he's under my control and make him say things he'd never say in real life like 'Please' and 'Sorry' and 'Naruto rules' or 'Thank you' Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, still glaring bloody murder at the snow covered grown.

She had heard him say thank you before…When he left. He thanked her for something; she never really understood the meaning of his sign of gratitude. After he thanked her he had knocked her unconscious and left, the next morning she was awakened sitting on that bench witch held so many memories.

Wait a minute, that jerk left her, a poor defenseless girl on a bench in the middle of the night? WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH HIM?!

Then she continued her journey to the Uchiha estate to find the culprit.

…

She was almost there; sweet revenge was just around the corner. On her way here she had seen half of the rookie nine who had greeted her cheerfully and went on with what ever they were doing to annoy her so much.

They were lucky she didn't take out her anger on deserving bystanders.

There it was, Sasuke's house, victory was soon to be hers. She walked up to the front door and knocked very loudly. Then a few seconds later Uchiha Sasuke opened the door.

She glared, pointed an accusing finger, and opened her mouth to say something.

But nothing was said. She had made a terrible mistake; on the entire trip here she had been so busy mentally murdering him that, she had prepared no dialog what so ever.

Damn.

Here second mistake was to lose eye contact because as soon as she did her eyes widened at the sight before her, he had no shirt on…Double damn.

Her eyes kept traveling from his amused looking face to his well built torso. Then she did the only thing she could do,

"I hate you" she said bluntly.

"Oh, really, Why do you hate me then" Sasuke retaliated with that annoying arrogant smirk.

But Sakura's mind wasn't working so well, let's have a look at her jumbled thoughts.

'_I…torso…die…sexy…kill…so nice…stop looking at him like that…muscle…stop…hot…damn'_

And with Sakura's unfortunate luck she responded the only way her mind would let her.

"Because your hot!" after she said this Sakura quickly covered her mouth with her to hand and mentally cursed her inability to speak at the moment.

Sasuke just stood there looking like he was watching the most unusually entertaining thing on earth.

Sakura banged her head against the wall, sighed, and as soon as she got her words together she began to speak.

"NO, because you stole a kiss from me, because you left a poor defenseless girl on a bench in the middle of the nigh, and mainly, because I just don't get you!"

There was a long pause; Sasuke just stared at her with his usual stoic façade.

Why was it that when women got into arguments they always bring up things from the past?

Then the most unexpected question came out of Sasuke's mouth.

"That wasn't your first kiss, was it?"

Sakura fell anime style, what on earth did that have to do with their conversation?!

"What on earth those that have to do with this conversation, Sasuke?!"

"You're making such a big deal out of the fact that I kissed you, was it your first kiss?"

Sakura felt color rise in her cheeks, how could he be so blunt about the fact that he kissed her?!

"So it was?" Sasuke asked at her lack of an answer.

"No it wasn't!" Sakura answer, not thinking of the consequences of telling him this.

The amused expressing on Sasuke's face disappeared and was replaced with the ever famous Uchiha death glare.

"Who was it?"

"What are you talking about now?" Sakura asked obviously getting tired of this little game.

"Who took your fist kiss?" Sasuke asked darkly stepping closer to Sakura.

"What, that's none of your businesses! Why on earth do you need to know that!" She backed away.

"Well, Sakura, if you think about it, I'm going to need someone help me restore the Uchiha clan, I can't have said person going around kissing other guy's" Sasuke said just as he backed Sakura into some random wall.

"Wait, what in the seven hells are you implying?" Sakura asked as her deadly glare returned.

"I said exactly what I meant, now who was your first kiss"

"Wait a minute, don't you change the subject on me!" Sakura barked gaining back some of her confidences. "You expect me to help you restore your clan?!" she bellowed, not exactly as conferrable with the life plan set up before her as he was.

"Yes, now you stop changing the subject and tell me who was you first kiss."

They were much too close know, barely centimeters apart. There noses and foreheads touching and their eye's locked in an intense glare.

"Well, if you **must **know…" She had no idea that she was about to see hell.

"It was Neji" she answered plainly, "we went out for about five months, do you have a problem with that?" she asked not really caring for an answer.

But she got no answer; it was too late, for when she looked up,

Uchiha Sasuke was gone.


	2. Uchiha, Haruno, HyugaWell crap

Okay…..I'm not going to bother with the overly large explanation of why this took so long. I know I said I was gonna update "Life: Only a letter away from lie" but I had access to this so what the hell, here it goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…but Hyuga Neji is tide up in my closet! Don't sue me!! I'm the co-ruler of candy land!!!!!

**Confrontation, Hyuga, Uchiha, and Haruno…Well crap.**

It was easy for Neji to say he had no idea how he got himself into this situation. One moment he was walking Hinata back to the Hyuga manor, sadly having to pass a certain favorite stand of some certain annoying kyuubi container. The poor innocently unfortunate souls were spotted immediately by said container and forced to join him. He was beginning to wonder were Uchiha and Haruno were, couldn't he waste their time instead of his, Hinata didn't mind her boyfriends antics but why was he forced into this stupidity???

Neji sighed as he stood from his chair getting ready to make his great and dramatic escape.

"I must go; I have other things to attend to"

"Okay" Said the couple in unison.

Well so much for great and dramatic, but at least the escape part was working out well.

He made his way through the busy night streets of Konoha, glad to be away from that horrid stand and all the noise, which seemed to not want to stop bothering him.

"**YOU. OF MY PLANET!!!" (see what I mean?)**

Came the angry below of a steaming Haruno Sakura as the night dweller who dared to enrage her with his perverted ness scurried away in fear. She prepared herself to stomp away in anger but spotted Neji and froze in mid-stomp.

She grinned and waved awkwardly before appearing right in his face, which was a little too close for comfort, and asked with fake enthusiasm and a mischievous twinkle in her eyes..

"Oh, Neji dear, I've been searching for you every where!"

Ummmm..What? Can you say confused?

"Just go with it!" Sakura whispered harshly looking at something over his shoulder.

"Oh, have you? I've been looking for you as well…" He gave her a questioning look and she nodded in approval, whatever he was doing he was doing it right.

Sakura weaved her arm through his and began to walk in some random direction.

"Walk with me Neji-kun" She said as she gave the grin of a scheming psychopath with an evil plan to do something…….well, evil.

Neji-kun? She hadn't called him that in ages, after their relationship ended last year they were still great friends but she just addressed him as Neji….something was up….

After a few minutes of aimless walking they were on some deserted street doing some kind of moonlight stroll, he wanted some answers.

"Sakura, what exactly are we doing?" He whispered looking around.

She cuddled close to him and whispered so only he could hear, after all, they didn't want Sasuke to hear. Yes, they both knew that Sasuke had been hiding and following from the very beginning, well, she did, he noticed a couple of minutes ago.

"I'm trying to figure something out, I'm sorry I'm using you like this Neji. I feel so bad! But I have to do this, I promise I'll help you out with Tenten when all this is over!"

Damn, she also knew about his infatuation with Tenten….she was too smart for her own good.

"You know Hyuga, Sakura is taken" He heard the familiar voice of the Uchiha behind them….pah, typical.

"Yes, by Neji-kun, he's the greatest" Sakura stated giving him a hug, so that's what she was doing, oh boy, this was such a mess.

"Yeah, right, me" Okay, ninja do occasionally have to act when there on undercover missions, but Neji was as good as crap when it came to acting, she was gonna kill him. What was that one thing Nara always said? Oh, yes, troublesome.

Sakura took a second to stare at Neji and realize 1) He was a bad actor. 2) He was still kind of lost on the subject.

Freaking amazing.

"Wow Hyuga, I never knew that you were such a terrible actor." Sasuke taunted. His smug grin only seemed to grow with each passing second.

"Oh Sasuke, Your just jealous because his fan club is bigger than yours" Sakura said dismissively.

Then Sasuke unleashed the great and awesome power of the Uchiha death glare.

"Hn"

Oh, and let's not forget his meaning loaded one word sentences.

"That's only because there's a bunch of guys in his fan club as well, they think he's a girl" Sasuke spat….oookay…this wasn't fun anymore.

"That's because he's so pretty!" Sakura and Sasuke were now up in each others faces.

…………………………….Pretty? -.-"

"Uh, Sakura, that doesn't really help" Neji pointed out timidly, this was just stupid, but scary at the same time. He, the great and amazing Hyuga Neji, wanted to go cower in fear under his bed sheets, all because of Haruno Sakura's deadly aura.

They both turned to look at Neji.

"STAY OUT OF THIS" They yelled in unison….he slowly creped away….so much for that.

Neji was gone, they were alone yelling at each other for random and stupid things.

"YOU'RE A LONELY LOSER WITH NO FRIENDS!!!'

"YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT FRIEND ISSUES. INO CREEPS ME OUT, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR FRIENDS WITH HER!"

"OH, WHAT A MANLY THING TO SAY SASUKE, DO YOU FEAR YOU FAN CLUB AS WELL?"

"AS IF I COULD EVER BE AFRAID OF YOU!!!'

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IMPLYING YOU POMPUSS MALE PIG'

"DON'T FORGET YOU USED TO BE A PART OF MY FAN CLUB AS WELL"

"THAT WAS BEFORE YOU LEFT ME FOR YOUR WANT OF REVENG. BEFORE YOU PASSED OF MY FEELING AS A MERE CRUSH! I LOVED YOU THEN AND NOW I'M NOT SURE WHAT TO THINK ABOUT YOU!"

_Silence._

_More silence.._

Dam it all, she was crying again. Why did this always happen when she was with _him._

"Sakura-" Sasuke began, he held her shoulder for a second before pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly.

"Why are things never easy for us Sasuke-kun, why can't anything ever be simple" She sobbed into his gray coat.

"Sakura, I'm sorry I made this so hard for you." He had too make this up to her.

"I'll admit, I did pass of your feelings as a crush at fist. But that night, the night I left, it all sort of changed."

"I couldn't afford to love you back, however how much it hurt. I decided along time ago that….that if I survived, I'd want to spend the rest of my life with you..but.."

"Wait" She choked out, "So all this time you were acting like you didn't care….to _protect _me?" She sounded a little offended. Crap, this was harder than defeating Itachi.

There was only one thing he could do know and he wasn't quite sure it would save him put he had to try.

So for the second time that night, Uchiha Sasuke kissed her, but this time, it was special.

'hmmmm, he taste like cinnomen'

And for the rest of this snowy evening all the troubles were forgoton. And that, is the beginning of all new hope for Sasuke's second ambition.

Seven years later….

It was the moment they waited for, struggled for and hope for all this time. He looked at her lovely as ever in her hospital bed holding there newly born son.

"Sasuke-kun, what should we name him?"

He though long and hard, staring at the one and only heir to the Uchiha clan, sure there would be more later, but he was special.

"Kyo"

Insert trumpets and confetti Starts dancing like a maniac IIIII DID IT! IT'S FINISHED!!!! WOOT!!!! YAY! I DID IT ONE WEEK BEFORE SUMMER! HUZZA!

Okay….chill….I know it lacked the same feeling as the first two 'chapters', at this point I don't know what to call them, but uhhh, yeah…whatever.

I know it took me forever to update but believe it or not I have a life people and I was at war………………………..you know, with writers block.

FOR THE LOVE OF CHURROS DON'T KILL ME!

I know I made Neji seem like a lil wimp but it always dose the soul good to see a strong and powerful man cower in fear, don't get me wrong, I adore Neji…..ummm, AND NO PEOPLE WITH LAW SUITS I'M NOT GIVING HIM BACK, HE'S MINE!!!

If you review you'll make Neji smile like a panda!

Neji: I'd rather not

Melody: Awwww, fine I'll just send my Giant gummy bears of dooooom! After you if you don't.


End file.
